PROJECT SUMMARY (ADMINISTRATIVE CORE) The Silvio O. Conte Digestive Diseases Research Core Center (DDRCC) at the University of Pennsylvania is called the Center for the Molecular Studies in Digestive and Liver Diseases (CMSDLD). The CMSDLD's overarching mission is to promote and lead interdisciplinary, innovative and impactful digestive, liver and pancreatic research that can be translated into understanding human health and ameliorating human diseases and disorders. Dr. Rustgi is the Director of the Administrative Core, Drs. Wu and Kaestner are Associate Directors, and Ms. Kim Meyers-McCombs is the Center administrator. Each has a wealth of experience and expertise, with long-standing working relationships. Working on behalf of the CMSDLD leadership, internal and external advisory boards, membership/associate membership, scientific core facilities, and sister Centers/Institutes, the Administrative Core is a cohesive unit that seeks to accomplish the following interrelated critical functions: (1) to oversee the scientific, programmatic, operational and fiscal affairs of the Center for Molecular Studies in Digestive and Liver Diseases (CMSDLD); (2) to provide support for the scientific core facilities; (3) to coordinate the oversight and implementation of the pilot and feasibility grant program; (4) to furnish support for Center members; (5) to foster the career and professional development of Center associate members; (6) to coordinate the internal and external advisory board meetings, as well as the steering committees of the Cores; (7) to promote interdisciplinary research at Penn and with other institutions in Philadelphia (Jefferson, Drexel, Temple and Fox Chase Cancer Center); (8) to interact with the NIH/NIDDK administration and other DDRCCs, possibly with a new ?East Coast? alliance; and (9) to promote the CMSDLD missions in the national and regional scientific and lay communities. In aggregate, the Administrative Core is primed to advance the CMSDLD's strategic vision and implement its coordinated missions.